


In deep waters, you're my anchor

by Soul_Dolmayan



Category: Nothing But Thieves (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Dolmayan/pseuds/Soul_Dolmayan
Summary: [Storia già edita su EFP, la pubblico per fare una prova… ma spero vi possa comunque piacere!]«Ero intrappolato in una fase di dormiveglia che di ristoratore non aveva nulla, tremavo senza capire quale fosse la reale ragione. Se solo ne avessi avuto la forza, avrei sgranato gli occhi e mi sarei alzato, abbandonando quella claustrofobica cuccetta. Incredibile quanto un semplice e banale materasso potesse sembrare soffocante e avvolgente, al contatto con la mia pelle percorsa da brividi.Stavo malissimo.“Conor.” Un sussurro giunse alle mie orecchie e avvertii una mano posarsi sulla mia fronte.D’istinto mi ritrassi e mi rannicchiai ancora di più su me stesso. Mi sentivo già soffocare così, non volevo essere toccato.“Conor, ehi. Sono Phil.”»[Una piccola e fluffosa Phinor che avevo già in mente da un po' ^^- Partecipa al contest "Tattoo Studio" indetto da wurags e giudicato da Juriaka sul forum di EFP.]





	In deep waters, you're my anchor

_ ** In deep waters, you’re my anchor ** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ «If it all falls apart _  
_ And if this thing goes wrong _  
_ Oh put me back together _  
_ However you want»_   
**(Nothing But Thieves – Particles)**

  
  
  
  
Ero intrappolato in una fase di dormiveglia che di ristoratore non aveva nulla, tremavo senza capire quale fosse la reale ragione. Se solo ne avessi avuto la forza, avrei sgranato gli occhi e mi sarei alzato, abbandonando quella claustrofobica cuccetta. Incredibile quanto un semplice e banale materasso potesse sembrare soffocante e avvolgente, al contatto con la mia pelle percorsa da brividi.  
Stavo malissimo.  
“Conor.” Un sussurro giunse alle mie orecchie e avvertii una mano posarsi sulla mia fronte.  
D’istinto mi ritrassi e mi rannicchiai ancora di più su me stesso. Mi sentivo già soffocare così, non volevo essere toccato.  
“Conor, ehi. Sono Phil.”  
A quelle parole, mormorate dolcemente a pochi centimetri dal mio orecchio, il mio cuore perse un battito; Philip era con me, si era accorto che non stavo bene, ma ora che era al mio fianco tutto si sarebbe sistemato.  
Spalancai gli occhi e misi subito a fuoco la sua figura scura immersa nella penombra, mentre lui mi accarezzava i capelli con delicatezza, col solo intento di tranquillizzarmi.  
Solo allora mi resi conto che stavo ansimando, respiravo a fatica e probabilmente lo avevo svegliato per questo motivo. Mi sentivo in colpa, da quando eravamo partiti in tour avevo causato soltanto problemi ai miei compagni di band; Philip tra tutti era colui che prendeva maggiormente a cuore la mia situazione, lui che era così apprensivo.  
L’avevo svegliato anche quella notte.  
“Phil… portami fuori di qui” mugolai, sporgendomi appena verso di lui.  
“Shh” mi intimò, scostando la mano dai miei capelli per posarmi un dito sulle labbra. “Altrimenti sveglierai anche gli altri. Ti aiuto a uscire.” Detto questo, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che – notai nonostante fossimo immersi nell’oscurità – fece emergere quelle sue tipiche fossette sulle guance, che io tanto adoravo e non mi stancavo ami di guardare.  
Mi aiutò a sgusciare fuori dalla cuccetta e, non appena i miei piedi sfiorarono il pavimento freddo, mi sostenne subito circondandomi le spalle con un braccio; mi rannicchiai subito contro il suo petto ampio, godendomi quel contatto che non aveva nulla di claustrofobico. Philip era l’unico, col suo fare protettivo e rassicurante, a placare le mie ansie e i miei demoni.  
“Hai bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria, te la senti di uscire?” soffiò il bassista tra i miei capelli, poi mi attirò più vicino a sé e passò più volte le mani sulle mie braccia per tentare di scacciare i brividi.  
Mi bastò gettare un’occhiata intorno a me per farmi sopraffare dalla nausea e la disperazione: da infinite settimane ormai vivevamo in quel dannato tour bus, io non ero riuscito a farci l’abitudine e ora la sola vista di quell’ambiente mi metteva ansia. Non avrei mai oensato che partire in tour sarebbe stato così complicato.  
Affondai il viso nel petto di Philip nella speranza che tutto il resto scomparisse, inspirai il suo profumo e mi aggrappai a lui come fosse il mio unico punto d’appiglio.  
Mi accorsi a malapena, tanto ero scombussolato, che il bassista mi trascinava verso l’uscita del tour bus; sentii solo distrattamente la voce di Joe che chiedeva cosa fosse successo, mentre Philip lo rassicurava e gli intimava di tornare a dormire.  
Mi riscossi soltanto quando l’aria fresca della notte mi schiaffeggiò il viso. La inspirai a pieni polmoni, sentendo finalmente quel fastidioso nodo alla gola sciogliersi e il cuore rallentare i suoi battiti. Nel frattempo stringevo convulsamente la mano di Philip, come a volergli comunicare di non lasciarmi.  
Lui mi strattonò leggermente per un braccio e mi avvolse in un caldo abbraccio, per poi posare le labbra sulle mie con delicatezza e trasporto. Quando ci separammo, puntò i suoi occhi scuri nei miei con l’intento di leggervi il mio stato d’animo; nel frattempo mi teneva stretto, sorreggendo il mio corpo debole e proteggendolo dal freddo.  
“Va meglio?” mi chiese.  
Annuii. “Grazie. Ho avuto nuovamente quell’ansia e… non riuscivo a dormire” biascicai, la voce rotta dalla stanchezza e dall’esasperazione.  
“Hai preso di nuovo quelle pastiglie?” Philip parlò in tono estremamente serio, guardandomi negli occhi, e io mi sentii morire. Non potevo mentirgli.  
“Io… sì, solo una.”  
“Lo sai che ti fanno male” mi rimproverò allora, facendosi cupo.  
Scrollai le spalle. “Non riesco a dormire, sento addosso un sacco di pressione e non posso andare avanti così, siamo in tour e devo cantare quasi ogni sera, se non dormo e non mi riposo…” presi a giustificarmi con una leggera punta di isteria nella voce, mentre gli occhi mi si riempivano di lacrime.  
Non feci in tempo a dire altro, Philip mi zittì posando nuovamente le labbra sulle mie. “Non mi piace che tu faccia abuso di queste medicine: sonniferi, ansiolitici… hai visto che non risolvono niente? Oggi non sei comunque riuscito a dormire.”  
Mi scostai appena da lui e mi passai una mano sugli occhi con un gesto veloce, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. “Cosa vuoi che faccia allora? Da quando siamo partiti sto sempre peggio.”  
Philip si addossò alla parete esterna del tour bus e mi invitò ad accoccolarmi contro di lui. Non me lo feci ripetere due volte e posai la testa sulla sua spalla, lasciandomi circondare dalle sue forti braccia; lui mi accolse col suo solito profumo e cominciò a lasciarmi dolci baci sui capelli.  
“Devi avere pazienza, Conor” disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio. “Il tempo può risolvere molti problemi.”  
“Ma quelli che il tempo non può risolvere, li dobbiamo risolvere da soli. Ho aspettato, ho provato a convincermi che andasse tutto bene, ma alla fine sono stato costretto a ricorrere alle medicine. Il fatto è che… non sono efficaci neanche quelle” ammisi con un sospiro rassegnato. “Ho sempre l’ansia, dormo un’ora ogni notte e nemmeno tanto bene. Se continuo di questo passo, non riuscirò a portare a termine il tour, non posso vivere così.” A quel punto non potei impedire a una lacrima di rigarmi il viso. Ciò che stavo dicendo mi faceva male, rischiavo di rovinare il nostro sogno e l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto era deludere i miei compagni di band.  
“Guardami” mi ordinò Philip in tono fermo, ma sempre venato da una nota di dolcezza. Adoravo quest’inflessione della sua voce, che gli impediva di essere brusco.  
Sollevai il capo e, mentre incrociavo il suo sguardo, lui ne approfittò per asciugarmi la goccia solitaria che mi solcava la guancia.  
“Cosa ti manca esattamente? Perché lontano da casa non riesci a stare bene?”  
“Perché… perché sono debole, non sopporto i cambiamenti e… vi sto per deludere tutti.” L’ultima parola venne soffocata da un singhiozzo.  
Nessuno poteva capire quanto mi sentissi amareggiato e incazzato con me stesso, nemmeno Philip, la persona che amavo.  
“Non ti basto io? Perché quando stai male non vieni da me, Conor? Se hai bisogno di piangere io ci sono, se hai bisogno di parlare possiamo farlo, se non riesci a dormire ti ospiterò nella mia cuccetta e ti farò poggiare la testa sul mio petto, ti accarezzerò i capelli, farò ciò di cui hai bisogno. Voglio essere io la tua medicina.”  
Quelle parole, pronunciate all’inizio in tono esitante e poi sempre più sicuro, mi sciolsero il cuore. Philip non era il tipo da discorsi strappalacrime e dolci, a lui costava fatica esporre in quel modo i suoi sentimenti e preferiva di gran lunga dimostrarli; però si era sforzato per me, perché sapeva che avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire tutto ciò.  
Senza riuscire a smettere di piangere, lo strinsi forte a me e mi aggrappai in maniera quasi disperata al suo corpo. Lo amavo, lo volevo sentire vicino e mostrargli tutta la mia gratitudine.  
Non mi aveva detto esplicitamente di non mollare, ma mi aveva fatto intendere che aveva fiducia in me e che sarebbe sempre stato al mio fianco.  
“Lo farò per te. Ci proverò” sussurrai con voce rotta.  
Mi tranquillizzò a furia di baci e carezze, la sua vicinanza fu davvero terapeutica: non tremavo più, respiravo regolarmente e nel mio cuore si era volatilizzata ogni traccia d’ansia.  
“Ehi” mormorò dopo l’ennesimo bacio sulle labbra. “Che ne dici di rientrare e provare a dormire?”  
“Insieme?”  
“Insieme.”  
Mi sporsi per lasciargli un altro bacio. “Va bene, proviamoci.”  
“Ora non hai più voglia di mollare tutto?”  
Gli strinsi forte le mani tra le mie e sorrisi appena. “No, a meno che non decida di mollare anche tu.”  
  
  
  


♥ ♥ ♥ 

  
  
  
Primo scritto che pubblico da queste parti, anche se era già edita da qualche mesetto su EFP. Spero vi sia piaciuta ^^  
  



End file.
